Comes And Goes In Waves
by fullmetalscully
Summary: Modern High School AU. Royai. Riza Hawkeye is the newest student at East City High School who's never really known anything outside solitude and academics. A teenage Roy Mustang shows Riza the companionship and friendship she has desperately searched for throughout the majority of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I only own my idea.**

**New fic! I got quite a good response from my first two so decided to go with a multi-chapter fic. Yay!**

**This idea has been in my head for days and I decided to get something written down because I felt it was too good an idea to pass up. There are not enough Royai High School AUs in the world. I just hope I have done the characters justice and they're not too OOC.**

**A few notes before we begin:**

**- Ishval never happened. This fic an AU and I couldn't think of a convincing way to tie it in because (1) they are teenagers in high school and (2) it is a _modern_ AU in which the military does not play a large part, or any part really, in this world.**

**- Since the military does not play a part I have adapted each character's careers to their individual skills. You will see how in due time my friends!**

**- The school system is based on the Scottish school system, because that is where I am from. I mean, why write about something you don't know anything about? If you have any questions about this, or are confused by anything, feel free to PM me or ask in a review :)**

**The title is based on Greg Laswell's "Comes and Goes (In Waves)" because it is all I have been listening to these past few weeks. Fantastic song and I imagine the words are what Roy would think when thinking about Riza throughout this fic. If that makes sense...**

**Anywho, I have rambled enough. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Riza Hawkeye made her way through the bustling hallway on the upper floor of East City High School. The loud sound of chatter and laughter from over one hundred students filled the humid summer air. It was late summer in East City, the first day back after the summer holidays for the students at East City High School. Inane chatter filled the long hallway as friends caught up with each other and discussed the latest gossip. In quite the contrast, there was also the sound of metal hitting metal as students slammed their lockers closed after collecting what they required for the final two classes of the day. Various notice boards covered the walls of the hallway, advertising the various extracurricular activities available after school hours. Judging by the dates on the posters, it was clear the boards had been long forgotten about by all. It was the colourful posters on the walls and the sun which streamed through the tall windows which added life to the drab hallway. The scene was enough to lift anyone's spirits.

The throng of people began to part somewhat as one person made their way down the hall to their next class. Riza Hawkeye, just turned eighteen years old, kept her eyes forward, ignoring the looks and the whispers about "the new kid". A couple of years ago, hell, even early last year, she would have nervously made her way through the crowd with all those eyes on her. The younger Riza would have dashed to her classroom as quickly as she could and buried herself in a textbook, any textbook to get away from the stares.

Riza only had eyes for the door numbers, which were found at the top of the door frames of each classroom. She was looking for S100, where she had Advanced Higher Chemistry with Mr. Hawkeye.

Her father.

She had been told by many people her father was a great man, and that she was lucky to have him as her father. He was a great teacher, she would give him that. His students excelled in their exams, passing with excellent marks. His lessons were centred on practical work, rather than sitting, bored, listening to someone drone on about the subject. He was so passionate about it. This always motivated his students in his class.

However he was not such a good father.

He had been before Riza's mother had passed away. He always had a smile on his face, always played with Riza and encouraged her in her sport, middle distance running. Her parents went to every one of her competitions, cheering loudly. However, when Riza's mother passed when she was twelve years old, there were no more smiles, no more playing, and no more cheering at her competitions. He never even made an appearance, even after he had finished grieving.

He never even bothered to acknowledge her. Perhaps he had never finished grieving, Riza often thought to herself.

Instead, he became engrossed in his science. When he returned to teaching, his classes were no longer energetic and fun. Life at home was quiet. The only time Riza saw her father was when he left his study or lab to eat, which was once a day, minimum. Riza often concluded it was her father's abandonment of her which led her to toughen up. She had given up the hope that her father may leave his study, even for just a few minutes, to come and care for or even talk to his daughter. When she was younger she had begun to resent him for it. Now, she was tired. She was tired of hoping and tired of being let down in almost every way by him. She had accepted it and moved on. She was no longer the sheltered, timid girl who hardly spoke a word to anyone. She was still quiet, yes, but determined to reach her goals and confident in her ability to do so. She had to be.

However, after Berthold Hawkeye's "breakthrough" in his chemistry research – Riza was never told what it was – it seemed that life was slowly returning to him. There was still minimal interaction between the father and daughter, but at least they ate their meals together now. Maybe in a few years, Riza had thought to herself, he might actually speak to me about something other than the weather or how good his meal was.

Riza's sharp eyes, often nicknamed Hawk's Eyes by her mother and father when she was younger, spied S100 over the heads of many students. Being taller than the majority worked in her favour while running, however, not so much at school, where she towered over almost everyone. She quickly ducked into the class and scanned the room, looking for a free seat. Almost all the benches were filled, apart from one at the back. She made a beeline for that bench, ignoring the whispers of those she passed, not even bothering to find out if they were positive, negative, or neither.

Five minutes later, the bell rang indicating students should start moving to their classes. Two minutes later, the room was filled, with a few stragglers still coming in. The second and final bell rang, indicating that all students should be in their classes by now.

Nobody sat next to her. Nobody paid her any mind. Her father was the only one to notice her. After introducing himself as their new Chemistry teacher, he announced the arrival of the new student. Every head in the room craned around to look at her. She briefly smiled then returned to staring at her notes in front of her.

As it was the first day of the new semester the time spent in class was going over the curriculum for the subject. Many doodles were made on many different pieces of paper. Even Riza's father had begun to lose interest in what he was supposed to be explaining. She watched as his hand strayed to pick up a pen then began tapping it lightly on the desk. An hour later, the bell indicating the end of fifth period was much welcomed by all.

All Sixth Years were entitled to a study period once a day. On a Monday, Riza's study period was allocated to her in the last hour of the day. There was very little coursework to work through as it was the first day so Riza decided to check out the sports facilities at her new school. The school made use of the leisure centre which was situated at the edge of the school grounds. There was no written rule concerning it, but students weren't supposed to wander freely through the school grounds during their study periods. However, as an athlete, she deemed her (kind of) out of school trip appropriate.

The outdoor facilities were extensive. Three football pitches ran parallel to the north side of the school building, side by side. Two basketball courts sat on the edge of the school ground to the east, just outside the Physical Education department's building. A 400m running track circled the various different equipment needed for the athletics field events to the west.

She had gotten a glimpse of the inside of the centre during her Phys Ed class in third period, but hadn't seen all it had to offer. She was impressed. Riza had already noted the whole building had been refurbished during the summer. The 60 station gym on the upper level was state of the art with all of the equipment new and begging to be used. Off to the side of the gym there were three studios where a number of classes were held, from martial arts to fitness. The lower level held the swimming pool and games hall. There were two pools, one at a twenty-five metre long with six lanes and another smaller pool perpendicular to it, at a distance of fifteen metres with only four lanes.

She just needed to find an athletic club to join and she would be set. Those neglected notice boards suddenly became very interesting to her.

* * *

**Comments? Questions? Criticism? Any feedback is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I only own my idea.**

**AN: ****Oh man I never realised how much time it takes to put out chapters for a fic. I applaud and admire those of you who can get them out every few days. Bravo. I started this process at like 6pm and it is now half 10 (although I might just get distracted a lot shh). You guys are in for a treat though with this fic. I have a _spreadsheet_. Yay for organisation (finally).**

**As I mentioned in the previous chapter, I've tried to match each of the character's skills to alternatives. For example, Havoc never really had a specific skill set, but he was a more than capable soldier. So, I matched his strength as a soldier to an alternative. Hopefully I can do this for all and it will stay true to the characters. ****I've also made a slight change so that all of Mustang's Unit is the same age. It would be no fun if I had to leave some of them out!**

**Thank you to Hawkstang and Dotdotdot who reviewed and to all who followed/favourited this fic. It's the little things that keep me motivated!**

**To answer Dotdotdot: Yes, year six, or Sixth Year, is the final year of school. The Scottish schooling system goes from First Year, with 11 and 12 year olds, to Sixth Year, with 17 and 18 year olds.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2

During their daily routine of small talk in the morning, Riza and Berthold had agreed to commute to East City High School separately. There was no benefit of going together. Awkward silences would always be awkward and it would be uncomfortable for everyone. They had tried driving together before. It was not something each party would like to experience again. Berthold constantly fiddled with the car's radio, trying to find something, anything, which would fill the silence, desperate to escape the reality he had created.

"The school supposedly has a fantastic sports facility. I'm going to check it out after school," she informed him as she crunched her toast.

All he did was nod in response. He always looked like he wanted to say more, but never did.

"I'll see you in your chemistry class," he bid her farewell as he left the house.

All she did was nod in response.

For two years Riza had a job as a leisure attendant at her local leisure centre. Her sharp eyes and fitness from her training made her an excellent lifeguard. She was quick to think on her feet too, quick to react to various situations. With this job she managed to pay for her driving lessons, test, and her first car. Not being one to spend money a lot, she saved the majority of her wages in a saving account. Sure, she bought the occasional CD, DVD and item of clothing, but that was about it. So now, through her great work ethic and willingness to work long shifts, she owned a five-year old Volkswagen.

When the final bell of the day sounded students began to trail out the school building, walking eagerly towards the car park or the buses. A few made their way across the football pitches towards the leisure centre. Riza was one of them. She had returned to the main building after exploring to finish up a worksheet for her administration class. Nothing too challenging, mostly everything she had already studied in previous years. The teacher was no doubt trying to ease them into the higher level.

Now, she was free to make full use of the gym. She had taken it easy in the last few weeks of the summer in regards to her training, due to moving to East City. She started off slow, testing her muscles. The last thing she wanted to do was cause an injury.

"Hi there," smiled the gym instructor. His eyes had lit up as soon as he noticed someone coming in to the gym.

His sharp blue eyes held nothing but a friendly look in them. His blonde hair, spiked up at the front, took years off him. He looked like a young boy, despite his height of about six feet. Riza's eyes just reached his nose.

"If you need any help, just give me a shout," he offered after the pair exchanged pleasantries and after Riza had filled out the necessary forms.

"Thank you, I will," she replied with a small smile.

The friendly instructor left her to it with a grin and returned to his desk, looking thoroughly bored yet again.

She made sure not to overdo it in her workout. The gym had considerably become more populated as the day dragged on. There were a few people she recognised as students from school, while others were members of the public. She noticed, as things picked up, the gym instructor had begun to perk up a bit. During her rest periods Riza watched as he showed people around the gym and carried out inductions for first time users. He was very attentive with the customers. It was clear he definitely knew what he was talking about.

As Riza moved on to the free weights she received a few looks from some of the bigger guys using the gym. You know, the ones who look like they are on steroids and think anyone who is not as muscular as them should not be using the same weights as them. Riza Hawkeye was used to that though. These looks conveyed a message along the lines of "you shouldn't be playing around with that little girl".

One of them whispered something to another as he watched her and the three of them burst out laughing.

"Excuse me," Riza announced. "Do you have a problem?"

"Nope, no problem," the guy in the middle replied, still with a stupid grin on his face. Riza wanted to smack it off his face so badly, but she didn't think backhanding another gym member would do her well on her first day.

The one on the left mumbled an apology. At least he looked ashamed of his actions. The one of the right, however, piped up with his two cents.

"Yes. A girl shouldn't be using weights like that."

Riza almost growled. She did not show the anger that was bubbling inside of her though. She would not give them the satisfaction.

"Since I am such a little girl, sir, could you please help me lift these oh, so heavy, weights?"

The guy on the right stepped forward, still grinning like an idiot. He picked them up with ease and moved them, as she had asked.

"My hero," she deadpanned as he finished. His face had begun to stretch into his shit-eating grin again, but it quickly disappeared as he saw the fire in her eyes. He backed up quickly, back beside his buddies whose faces had now dropped.

"It is because of bastards like you that society is going to crap," Riza spoke quietly. Her eyes blazed in anger. The three almost scrambled over each other to make a quick getaway. Not realising she had gathered a small audience, Riza returned to the weights in front of her.

"Excuse me?" She asked the gym instructor. His gaze was focussed on the computer screen in front of him as he typed furiously, no longer looking completely bored.

"Yes! How many I help you?" His face lit up at the opportunity for conversation.

"Do you know if there are any athletics clubs in the area?" She knew it was a long shot, but asked anyway. If you don't ask you don't get after all. There had been no new information concerning the extracurricular activities at the school on the notice boards. The most recent posters were from three years ago.

"There are no Athletics clubs, but East City Running Club trains here on a Monday and a Wednesday night."

"Oh, that's great! What time do they train?" Riza asked eagerly. She quickly whipped out her phone and took a note of the days and times.

"On a Monday and Wednesday they train between 6 and 8pm." Riza glanced at the clock behind the instructor. It was 4:45pm.

"Perfect. Thank you for all your help." This time she offered him a proper smile.

"You are most welcome... Uh..."

"Riza Hawkeye," she introduced herself. She was not normally one to socialise, she was normally more quiet and reserved, but she thought this guy seemed OK. He was passionate about what he did and he had really helped her.

"Jean Havoc," he replied. "Do you go to East City High?" he asked, a curious look taking over his features.

"Yes, I do. I just started today."

"I knew I recognised you!" he laughed. "We're in the same Administration class."

"Oh right. Sorry, I never saw you," she admitted. In truth, she made sure she arrived early to avoid the "omg a new person" stares as she walked through the class.

"It's not a problem. How was your first day at a new school then?"

"It was... interesting."

"Yeah, East City High sure is an interesting place. If you ever need anything, just give me a shout."

"Thanks, Jean. Is there any chance I could use the studio next door? I wanted to do a short circuit."

"Yes, of course. All the equipment we have is in the cupboards. Just help yourself. See you in Admin tomorrow!" he called as Riza left. She waved back at him.

Her stomach grumbled loudly as she headed towards the small café. It was 5:30pm. A small pot of pasta would keep her going until six o'clock, when she would head outside to the running track. The receptionist had informed Riza that the running club make use of the track and the surrounding fields during their training sessions.

As she ate Riza completely lost herself in her thoughts. So much so, that she didn't notice somebody approaching her as she ate until they were right next to her. She cursed herself as the stranger cleared their throat, causing her to jump slightly. She was normally so aware of her surroundings.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to catch you off guard. You're Riza Hawkeye, right?" Riza looked up to see a male face. He looked about her age, his onyx eyes held hers as he smiled. His spiky, ink black hair was just long enough to cover his eyes slightly.

"Yes," she answered warily, offering no other information.

"Roy Mustang," he greeted, sitting down heavily on the couch opposite her. Riza took his offered hand and shook it, firmly and quickly. She ignored how well she felt his hand fit in hers, and how she felt warmth spreading from his hand to hers when they touched.

"You're in Advanced Chemistry with Mr. Hawkeye, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

He grinned. "I knew I recognised you. We're in the same class."

"Oh?" She asked as she turned her attention back to her pasta.

"I'm assuming Mr. Hawkeye is your father?"

"Yes," she answered curtly. "If you could even call him that," she muttered.

"Sorry?" Roy asked.

"Nothing," she answered quickly. The two fell into silence. Riza kept her focus on the warm meal and not the handsome guy sitting across from her. She couldn't deny it, he was. He was just taller than her by a few inches, a nice change she welcomed. She noticed, not that she was looking or anything, his well defined arms as he had introduced himself. Nice arms. Arms which were made to protect someone, arms which would make you feel safe.

Riza mentally shook her head to clear these thoughts from her head. She rolled her eyes at her train of thought. Hormones, she thought, annoyed.

And her looks didn't go unnoticed by Roy. A smirk was now plastered on his face.

"Do you do a lot of circuit training?" he asked casually.

Riza paused, narrowing her eyes. "How do you know I do circuit training?"

"Uh, I, uh..." he stuttered, desperately trying to come up with an answer, or an excuse. She wasn't sure which but was guessing it was more the latter.

"Yes, I do. It is good for running."

"Running, huh? What kind? Do you compete?"

"Yes, I run middle distance. Mostly cross-country races. What about you?"

"Nah, I go out for a run every once in a while. I've never been part of a club though, I've never really thought about it," he shrugged.

"Cool," was all Riza could think of to reply.

The pair lapsed into silence, one which became more and more awkward with each passing minute. Riza felt relief wash over her as she saw the time. It was almost six.

"Uh, I need to go now. It was nice to meet you, Roy."

"Likewise, Riza," he grinned. Lots of smiling with this guy, Riza thought to herself. Not that she minded, of course. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!" she called over her shoulder as she rushed outside.

"Great," he grinned. "See ya Hawkeye!" he called.

Riza wasn't sure what just happened in those short few hours. Two people had willingly begun a conversation with her. East City was a strange place, Riza thought, but I think I will like it here. She smiled as she made her way through the congested reception area, with the thoughts of a certain onyx eyed person on the forefront of her mind.

* * *

**Comments? Questions? Criticism? Any feedback is appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I only own my idea.**

**AN: Hello all! Chapter 3 is here! Sorry for such a long wait, I've been on holiday all week and away from wifi. But I did manage to get the next few chapters planned out and some of it written while I was away. Yay!**

**For those of you who asked about Papa Hawkeye's chemistry breakthrough I mentioned in the first chapter: all in due time! Nah, I hadn't figured it out what it would be when I wrote it, but I wanted to put something in to develop the story. But now I have a plan. I'm a gal with a plan. So you will probably find out in the next few chapters.**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Excuse me? Are you one of the coaches for the club?" Riza asked the first adult she saw. The training session was busy. About fifteen kids were grouped together and followed one coach as they warmed up around the track. Not that they really needed any more warming up. Even though the sun had begun to set, the heat was still intense. Riza's t-shirt was beginning to stick to her back uncomfortably.

"No, I'm not dear," the woman replied with a warm smile. She pointed to an older man who was standing chatting and laughing with another man. "That's the head coach over there."

Riza thanked her and made her way over. She stood off to the side until they were finished conversing, not wanting to interrupt. As soon as they had finished, Riza approached the older gentleman.

"Excuse me, are you the head coach?"

"Yes, I am!" he boomed, grinning.

"Hi there. My name is Riza Hawkeye, I-" she was cut off before she could continue.

"Riza Hawkeye?" His face was one of disbelief. Something flashed in his eyes, like shock mixed with another emotion, but it was gone before Riza could figure it out. "You competed in the 800m in the East Region Championships last year, didn't you?" he continued after a slight pause.

"Uh, yes sir, I did."

Riza didn't know how his grin could get any bigger, but it did. "You are a great athlete Riza. You blew the competition out of the water in that race! It was excellent to watch."

"Thank you," she smiled. She felt warm at his words. Very few had complimented her before, especially when she was running. It was… nice. "I was wondering if I'd be able to join the club?" she asked hopefully. Riza was not one to beat around the bush.

"We would love to have you! Have you just moved here?"

"Yes. I moved here with my father a few weeks ago."

"Brilliant! Sorry, where are my manners, my name is Grumman." Grumman, Riza repeated in her head. That name sounded familiar to her, but she could not place where she had heard it before. "Are you ok to train with us tonight? It's just to see how you do and assess you, really."

Riza paused for a second. Her father wouldn't notice if she was home or not, so she agreed.

He grinned again. "Hey! Catalina!" he called into the crowd. A girl around the same age as Riza jogged up to the pair with a smile. Her ponytail of long black hair swished from side to side as she moved, like a pendulum.

"This is Riza Hawkeye. She will be training with is tonight. I want you to stick with her and show her the ropes."

"Will do". She turned to Riza with a grin of her own, holding out her hand. "Rebecca Catalina. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise". Riza replied. Rebecca tugged her arm as she took off around the track. Rebecca let Riza set the pace as she continued to chat. Even though Riza wasn't very active in the conversation – she could hardly get a word in edge ways – Rebecca didn't mind. She chatted away and Riza listened. Riza liked her. Rebecca was the complete opposite of herself and spoke to Riza as if they had been friends for years.

By the end of the session Riza was shattered. She felt great, as she always did after training, but her gym session beforehand had taken its toll on her towards the end of the session. The heat didn't help either.

"How did you find the session?" Grumman asked her as she was collecting her things.

"Tiring," she replied truthfully. "I'll remember not to have a workout like that beforehand next time. But it was a great session."

"No pain, no gain! You did well. Your form is excellent. There are a few things we can work on to improve you as an athlete, should you choose to stay with us. You don't need to decide today, just let me know. We train on a Wednesday at the same time if you want to come back," Grumman explained, a hopeful lilt in his voice.

"I do. I'll be here on Wednesday."

"Great," Grumman grinned. "Let yourself get settled in for a few sessions then we'll see about membership if you are still keen."

"Thank you Grumman. I'll see you on Wednesday."

"See you then, dear," he smiled kindly.

* * *

"How was school?" her father asked as she walked through the door. He was pouring over a science journal at the kitchen table. She doubted he even realised the time.

"Fine. I found a club to join."

"That's great dear." He said nothing more, not even looking up.

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

Riza sighed. "It's 8:30pm."

"Uh hu."

Riza chucked a microwave meal on the table in front of him. He didn't even flinch. His reaction infuriated her even more. She was sick of this. The majority of the time it didn't bother her, she had grown used to it over the years, but that didn't mean there were times where she felt she despised her father. He was supposed to take care of her. _She_ was the child.

No. She hadn't been a child for years. In the months following her mother's death, she'd had to become an adult. She had to look after herself because there was no one else to do it.

She grabbed some food for herself and left the room, leaving her father to his one and only love in this world. Riza did pity him. After everything they had been through, even after everything hateful feeling she had towards him, he was still her father. And she worried about him.

She flopped down on her bed, feeling today's exercise take its toll. Riza's eyes closed by their own accord very quickly. She curled into her ball, her usual sleeping position, not even bothering to change out of her clothes. Pulling the duvet up to her neck, she succumbed to sleep.

Only to be woken up by her alarm at seven o'clock far too soon. She groaned as her arm flailed out to silence the irritating noise.

Riza's second day at school was the same as the first. Busy, and noisy, but more work. However, her lunch wasn't spent wandering the school grounds and enjoying her own company; Rebecca found her as she bought her lunch and dragged her over to a table to eat.

"You need to come with me, I don't know if I can take all guy talk by myself for another lunch," she explained as Riza was pulled by her sleeve over to the table. Riza couldn't pay too much attention to what her new friend was saying as she was too busy concentrating on keeping her food on her tray.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned as he salad slid from one side of the tray to the other as Rebecca accidentally bumped into someone, causing Riza to come to an abrupt stop behind her.

"My friends," Rebecca replied, as if that explained all.

"Everyone, this is Riza Hawkeye." Riza looked up in confusion as her name was announced. Five guys sat around the table in front of her. Then her eyes locked with a familiar pair of onyx eyes.

"Hey, Riza!" She managed to tear her eyes away from Roy's towards the familiar voice.

"Oh," she blinked in surprise. It was Jean. "Hi Jean, I didn't expect to see you there. Sorry."

"It's not a problem. Yep, I'm stuck with this group of people to get through high school with."

"Hey!" came a protest from the person to Jean's left. He looked younger than the others, with short black hair and glasses. He was pouring over a computing textbook as he wolfed down his lunch.

"You know I'm only kidding Fuery," Jean reassured his hurt-looking friend with a friendly punch on the shoulder. Although by the looks of it, it was too hard for his liking.

Roy sat next to Jean, and on Roy's left there were two other people. One was large and about the same height as Roy, the other tall and skinny.

"So you already know Jean," Rebecca continued. "Going from left to right, this is Kain Fuery, Roy Mustang, Heymans Breda, and Vato Falman." After the introductions Riza took the seat across from Roy.

"Riza Hawkeye," Jean repeated her name suddenly. "Is Mr. Hawkeye, the chemistry teacher your dad?"

"Yes, he is."

"I thought you two looked alike! I didn't want to mention it though in case you weren't."

"Come to mention it, you two do look alike..." Kain piped up, looking up from his textbook.

Riza shifted in her seat, not used to her looks being under intense scrutiny from a group of people. How could she even reply to that? Roy cleared his throat as he noticed her discomfort. "So, Riza, how are you finding East City High School?"

"It's all right," she replied, relieved at the change of subject. "It is pretty much the same as my last school, loud and busy."

"Where did you go to school before," Jean asked.

"It was a small school in the north east. My father was out of teaching for a few years. He focussed more on research than teaching, but then he got offered the job here and we moved."

Small talk continued for the rest of the lunch period. The group were friendly, not something she was used to. As she spoke to them she had begun to like them even more. They preferred to be called by their last names – Rebecca was just as confused as she was as to why that might be. "I don't know. Some guy thing I guess?" was her response when Riza asked her. She shrugged it off and decided to roll with it.

Fuery had been moved up a year. Riza had watched as he had spoken excitedly about technology, it obviously being a passion of his. Jean had Falman help him with this Administration homework, which Falman had taken the year before. Riza was impressed as he easily recalled knowledge from the previous year, clearly having a photographic memory. He was patient with Jean as they worked through it. Roy offered his friend no help, preferring to offer sarcastic remarks but gaining a kick to the shins from Rebecca. After the third swift kick to the same spot Roy quickly stopped. Breda continued to eat. He and Roy spoke about the latest sports scores while he ate and to save Roy from another bodily injury.

"Are you coming back to training?" Rebecca asked hopefully as the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

"I'd love to. It's a great setup. I need to get back into it as well."

"Oh that's great!" Rebecca hugged her happily in the middle of the cafeteria. "I'll see you tomorrow at lunch," she sang as she skipped away to her next class.

Slightly bewildered, and amused, Riza cleared her tray and left to head for Chemistry.

"Hey," Roy greeted as he fell into step with her.

"Hi Roy," Riza replied. She hadn't expected him to want to walk with her to class.

"How are you today? Coping well with your second day?"

"Of course. It's just school, Roy."

"I'm just trying to be friendly!" he replied with mock hurt. Riza just rolled her eyes as he smirked.

"I know. It's a crap question. But it worked, didn't it?"

"Huh? Worked?"

"As a conversation starter."

"If that's your idea of conversation starters then we need to have a talk, Roy Mustang."

"Don't suggest such things Ms Hawkeye; I might just take you up on that offer." Roy grinned as he watched Riza's eyes almost roll into the back of her head.

They never got to continue their conversation as the second bell sounded through the hallway and the pair rushed into the classroom. Riza took her spot at the back of the room, going through her routine of taking out her books. She was surprised as Roy took the seat beside her.

"What are you doing?" she asked before she could think about what she was saying.

"Sitting next to a friend."

"What about the person you were sitting next to before?" Riza asked stupidly. The surprise seemed to have left her unable to think properly. Or maybe it was being in such close contact with Roy.

"I wasn't sitting next to someone before. Lonely loves company, they say."

"I think you'll find it is 'misery loves company'."

"Meh," he shrugged. "Potato, potahto. Plus, I think I'll take you up on that conversation offer."

Riza just shook her head with a smile and let herself enjoy Roy's company.

* * *

**Thanks again to all who read/reviewed/followed/favourited. I love you all dearly. **

******Comments? Questions? Criticism? Any feedback is appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**************Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I only own my idea.**

**AN: Just a wee angsty chapter to keep you going! This isn't really how I planned this chapter to go, but I wanted to add in a bit of Riza's past and when the words started flowing I just rolled with it.**

**I also wanted to post a quick chapter because I made you guys wait so long for the last one. ****I'm not really sure what I think of this chapter, but I guess I am happy with the way it ended up because I'm posting it.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Riza couldn't lie to herself; she was starting to like Roy Mustang. He was charming, friendly, and was someone who genuinely looked happy to see her. The same went for his group of friends. Rebecca eyes lit up when Riza approached their lunch table the next day.

"Riza!" she called her over, waving her arm manically to try and grab her attention. Five heads rose from the food in front of them to look for their new friend. Making a beeline for the table, Riza smiled as she approached them. Warmth spread through her as the group smiled back at her and welcomed her to the table. It made her happy.

"So what have you got to eat today?" Breda asked as she sat down. Riza couldn't help but chuckle.

"I made a salad." She couldn't help but laugh softly as his nose turned up at what he saw and went back to his pizza.

"How do you have time to make things in the morning?" Roy asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm kind of an early riser. I had to be when I was younger because I looked after my mother."

"What do you mean 'looked after'?" Havoc asked bluntly. He didn't realise what he had said until Fuery, who was sitting next to him, elbowed him in the side.

"My mother died when I was younger," Riza replied, solemnly. Havoc's eyes widened slightly and Riza saw guilt fill his features.

"Riza, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did–" he babbled quickly.

"It's all right, Havoc. How were you to know?"

"I am really sorry to hear that Riza," Rebecca said, pulling her into a hug, which surprised Riza. The blonde hesitantly returned the hug, relishing in the feeling of it. It had been a long time since she had felt this way. Comforted. The others in the group agreed and offered their condolences to her.

"Are you all right?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It was a couple of years ago now."

"If you're sure..." Rebecca added, scrutinizing Riza's face. Not satisfied, she quickly changed the topic anyway, much everyone's relief. But then a collective groan sounded when she began talking about her latest competition win.

"Oh, shut up you five," she replied bitterly. "You get to talk about all that guy stuff all you want, and I don't complain, but as soon as I talk about something I'm passionate about, you're unhappy!"

"In case you hadn't noticed, you are outnumbered," Havoc replied.

"That doesn't matter! You should support your friend!" Rebecca replied, indignant.

"It's not that we don't support you," Fuery chimed in. "It's just that..."

"What?" Rebecca demanded, narrowing her eyes at the youngest member of the group. He shrank away from her stare.

"It's just that you go on and on and on about it nonstop," Roy finished, obviously much braver than Fuery. It was clear he had forgotten about the kicks under the table Rebecca was more than happy to administer to his shins.

"Riza knows what I'm talking about, don't you?" Rebecca turned to face her, expecting her to back her up, but her face fell when she noticed Riza had gone quiet and was silently picking at her food.

"Sure," she answered, not really paying much attention.

"Are you sure you're all right," Roy asked, concern filling his face.

Unknown to the others, she took as shaky breath as she tried to calm herself. "I'll be fine. I just need some fresh air." Grabbing her tray, Riza stood and pretty much fled the cafeteria.

Once outside, she took a deep breath. Someone had followed her outside, but she didn't bother turning to find out who it was. She had a good guess as to who it was. All focus was on finding a wall, something to provide support. The warm afternoon sun beat down on the ground, making it a warm surface to sit on. Riza was comforted by the warmth. It was a happy reminder of her mother.

Roy slid down the wall next to her without saying a word. He just put his arm around her shoulders and let her work through her inner turmoil. For which Riza was grateful. She knew it would be him who would follow. She could see it in his eyes as she left the table. He was worried.

"He shouldn't be," Riza thought. He had only met her two days ago. Riza had never been very trusting of people. Her fellow students had shunned her at her old school because her father was "weird" and therefore she must be too. They had commented on how her father had suddenly stopped teaching at the school, how he had finally become a "mad scientist".

Teenagers could be so cruel.

Looking back now, Riza thought that they were not far off.

Rather than help and comfort the fourteen year old who had just lost her mother less than two years previously, and now her father to his research, they avoided her like the plague. Some offered their condolences, and tried to befriend the quiet girl, but in Riza's mind she knew they would just be like all the others. They would leave her as soon as they found an excuse.

So she had kept her distance. She had already had enough pain in her short life. She buckled up, studied hard, went home to a silent house then returned to school. Every day, alone. It was better that way, she often thought.

Today was a reminder of that time.

"Why are you here?" Riza mumbled. Roy had to strain to hear her, as her hands covered her face to block out the light.

"I'm here to comfort you. I know you had a hard time in there. I'm sorry about Havoc, he doesn't really understand tact. I'll have a word with him–"

"No, I mean, why are you here, with me?" Rriza removed her hands from her face to see him blink in surprise for a moment.

"Because, I'm your friend, and friends help each other through tough times."

"Not in my experience," Riza muttered then sighed, dejectedly. "I just want to be alone."

"But–"

"I want to be alone," she repeated, with more force than she meant to.

"Ok. If that's what you want, I'll leave you alone," Roy replied. She heard rather than watched him walk away, back into the school building.

"Nice one Riza," she spoke miserably. "You just can't help distancing yourself from everyone, can you?"

When the bell rang she pulled herself up off the ground and made her way half heartedly to chemistry. Roy sauntered into class and took his place next to her. She was too distracted to concentrate in class so doodled on her notebook the whole time. If Roy or her father noticed they didn't say anything.

In her study period she sat alone at a table with her back to everyone. When the earphones went in and the volume went up she drowned out the world. She noticed Roy come in behind her and sit at the table next to her. What she missed were his concerned glances in her direction.

The next day at lunch she paused when she entered the loud room. She picked out the group of six immediately. Their faces were hopeful when they noticed her standing there, but she shook her head sadly, more to herself, and went for one of the empty tables up at the back.

She pulled out her lunch, a pathetic looking chicken sandwich, which matched her feelings towards herself perfectly at that moment, sat squashed in front of her in its plastic box due to the apple which had been sitting on top of it. Then jumped when the chair to her right scraped along the floor and Roy sat down beside her.

"I hate it when sandwiches get squished." His nose wrinkled in disgust as he looked at his own sandwich. It appeared to have faced the same fate that hers had.

"Ugh, tell me about it," Rebecca added. "Although, I don't know what's worse. A squished sandwich or wet bread?"

"Don't talk to me about wet bread!" Breda announced loudly as he took the seat to Roy's right. "I will never forgive you guys for what you did to me last year," he scowled after a shudder rippled through his body.

"Lighten up Breda. Such a drama queen," Havoc told Riza.

"I am not!"

"Actually Breda, you did overact slightly when it happened," Falman chipped in.

"Fuery, help me out here!" Breda begged.

"Well..."

"Oh come on!"

This chatter continued for a few more minutes while Riza sat, slightly stunned and confused.

"I know you feel you don't deserve to have friends, Riza," Rebecca said to her quietly.

"But we are here for you whether you like it or not," Roy finished.

"What?" Riza could only blink, slightly bewildered.

"I could tell when you first met the group that you had had a hard time previously with people. I didn't know what happened, but I could see it in your eyes. You were afraid." Rebecca nodded in agreement with Roy.

"You looked like you were ready to bolt in the opposite direction if something was off," Rebecca added.

"We want you to know that we won't abandon you if you do something wrong or if something happens. You are our friend, Riza."

She was speechless. When she looked around the table the others nodded vigorously in agreement.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you all," she said quietly after a moment. "It's just... Yesterday reminded me of when I lost my mother. My father was affected the most by it. He threw himself into his work and my so-called friends wanted nothing to do with me after they saw how it had affected him.

"Not all were like that, but I distanced myself because I could see it in their eyes. They were wary of my father. It was only a matter of time before they would feel the same way about me. And it was likely to happen again. I had always been alone so why would anything change now?"

"Ohhh, Riza!" Rebecca threw her arms around her. "I am so sorry to hear that. No one deserves that. You are not alone, ok? Promise me you won't ever think that again?"

Riza took another glance around the group. They were all awaiting her response. They offered her a sympathetic, kind smile. Riza had never wanted to be out of this group. In the short time they had spent together she had noticed she had grown to love each of them. She had distanced herself from everyone for so long that she had almost forgotten what it was like to be loved by friends, to be comforted, and to feel safe with people. It would take her some time to work on her trust, but she already felt comfortable with these people that she had shared a part of her past already.

"I promise."

* * *

**Thanks again to all who read/reviewed/followed/favourited. I love you all dearly.**

**Comments? Questions? Criticism? Any feedback is appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I only own my idea.**

**AN: New chapter! A happy chapter, just like I promised.**

**A wee note: The chunk of paragraphs in italics is a flashback. The smaller paragraphs are text messages between Roy and Riza. I don't plan on there being many flashbacks in this fic, but there will be a lot of texts between the characters. Normally when flashbacks and texts are in the same chapter I would put one in a different font, but that is not an option with the site. Just to let yous know so there isn't any confusion.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5

The student's first week back at school had been a long one. After being off for such a long time, the weekend couldn't come soon enough. Some were more unfortunate than others, not that they were aware of this, as they had decided to spend the last study period of the week procrastinating instead of finishing up with their work.

Riza, however, was not one of them. While the majority of the students who shared her study period had spent most of their time on the computers in the library, Roy included, she had kept her head down and furiously worked through her Maths worksheet instead. Roy had tried to coerce her into joining him, but she politely declined.

"Come on Hawkeye, live a little!" he joked.

"I will live a little this weekend when all my work is finished and I am outside enjoying the nice weather while you are stuck at home, working" she replied, not even looking up from her notepad.

"But it is Friday afternoon," Roy whined like a child. "I don't want to work. It is too nice outside."

"But you are not outside, you are in a stuffy library. Moreover, it will continue to be too nice outside tomorrow and Sunday, so when will you actually work?"

"I'll get round to it..."

"Sure you will. Do what you want Mustang. I just like knowing I won't be spending my free time cooped up inside working."

Riza looked up and watched his inner struggle as he considered her words. It could be clearly seen in his face that he was debating with himself. Then the bell rang, piercing through the quiet room. Riza watched as Roy grimaced, his shoulders sagging in defeat. She tried to hide her laugh. She really did.

"So what are you doing this weekend Riza?" Roy asked as the two walked towards their cars. "I know what I'll be doing," he muttered.

"I had thought about going for a walk around town tomorrow. I've not really had the chance to do it yet."

"I can show you around town if you want? I mean, if you want some company?" Roy added quickly.

"That would be nice, thank you Roy," Riza smiled.

"Great!" he grinned. "I can pick you up and we can take a drive?"

"Sure, why not."

The pair exchanged numbers and Roy left her with a grin and a wave as he walked to his own car. She wasn't sure if he was aware, but there was a bounce in his step as she watched him walk away.

/-/

When she entered her house she was greeted by the sound of claws hitting against the wooden floor in the hallway. A small black and white bundle bounded up to her, begging for attention.

"Hello Hayate," she greeted happily as the dog ran around her kneeling form excitedly. "I think I deserve a day off from the gym, don't you Hayate?" The small Shiba Inu barked at her in response and wagged his tail happily. "I'll take that as a yes. Let's go for a walk."

Riza had found the pup two years ago while she was out for a run. The poor thing had been left in a dark alleyway in the rain. Riza had approached the terrified creature, reassuring him. Wrapping her rain jacket around him, she ran back home.

"_Dad!" Riza called as she burst through the door. She felt like a young girl again, as she remembered a similar situation with a small injured bird she had found. She called her father again as she carried the shivering bundle towards the fire._

"_Riza, what's wrong?" he asked frantically, expecting something much worse than what was in front of him._

"_I found him abandoned in the rain. Can you help him?" Her father had hesitated, but one look in his daughter's desperate eyes was all it took._

"_Bring me a foil blanket, some warm water, and blankets from the airing cupboard," he replied, all business. Riza had dashed off in search of what was needed. Throughout the night Riza had kept watch over the pup. When warm and dry, Riza had spent the whole time stroking his fur in an effort to comfort him. The shivering stopped soon after and he fell asleep. Exhausted, Riza quickly showered and changed out of her rain soaked clothes and curled up in front of the fire with him._

After that night the pair had formed a strong bond with each other. Hayate was reluctant to leave her side when they were together, proving to be a loyal companion.

Being on the edge of town where all the newer houses were situated, the housing estate was surrounded by hills on three sides. Beyond them lay sparse desert with roads cutting into the arid land. When standing atop one of those hills the view was breathtaking. Tall trees offered shelter from the sweltering heat, flowing down the hill side like a river. The foliage thinned out as it stretched further into the desert. In the not so far distance, to the west, the tall buildings of East City stuck out of the ground, towering high over the rest of the city. East City in itself was not a busy one, nor was it largely populated. By most it was seen as a backwater town due to its proximity to the desert on the border of Amestris and Xing. However, it was one of the major seats of political power in the nation so it was provided with all the facilities and infrastructure necessary, just like the sparsely populated city in the north.

When Hayate realised they were heading up the small track to the hills he barked and ran back and forth excitedly. Once he was let off the lead he bounded up the dirt track over the crest of the hill. In the short time she had before the start of school Riza had made this trip many times, often with her small companion. On one of her travels she had discovered a small oasis in the trees, one which she now frequently walked to. A small pool was situated in the middle, with water so clear and clean. Dense foliage sheltered it from those passing by on the track, just mere feet away from the water's edge. It was beautiful and peaceful. Riza had only discovered it because Hayate had run barking into the trees to have a drink from the pool. When Riza had finally pushed her way through the bushes to find him, emerging on the other side with a few scratches on her arms and legs, her annoyance was replaced by surprise.

Hayate knew where his mistress was heading for when they had begun their ascent up the path. Riza let him have his fun. He was a loyal and smart dog. She knew he wouldn't wander off or get himself into trouble. Sure enough, he was waiting for her at the small entrance she had created in the middle of the trees, off the track where no one could see it.

Riza flopped down on the flat rock at the water side, removing her socks and shoes so she could feel the warmth under her toes. The trip there had already been three miles long, and both were exhausted from the heat. Hayate splashed about at the shallow end of the pool, where a small beach had formed, enjoying the cool water in the late afternoon sun.

"I wish I could do that boy," Riza stated as he bounced in the water. He barked once then trotted towards her, lying down at her side on the rock. Instead of jumping into the water, Riza let her legs hang over the edge of the rock. Her legs were just long enough that the water reached her ankles, soothing her feet. Lying back on the rock, Riza closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth.

Her peace was short lived as Hayate begun to whine loudly in her ear.

"Ugh. What is it Hayate? Can't I get a moment of peace?" she asked in mock anger while petting his damp fur. He was hungry. They both were, Riza had discovered as her stomach growled loudly.

"Let's head home boy." Her phone buzzed in her pocket once, twice, then three times in quick succession.

_Hey Riza, it's Roy. Just checking you got my number ok? I didn't think about doing it at school. We still on for tomorrow?_

_If you don't want to, just say. I won't mind!_

_Sorry to keep bugging you, but what did you get for question 6 on our chemistry homework? I just want to check I got it right._

Riza chuckled to herself as she finished reading them.

_Sure you just want to check your answer. I'm out with the dog right now. I'll check when I get back home._

She replied then awaited his answer. They had almost made it home when her phone buzzed in her pocket again.

_Hey! I do just want to check. That's cool, just let me know whenever._

When she entered the house she filled Hayate's food and water bowls and left him to noisily eat his dinner. Riza quickly put a meal in the microwave so it would cook while she searched out her chemistry homework. She replied to Roy as she ate and the two bantered back and forth.

_So we are still on for tomorrow, yeah?_

_Yes. That would be great. Thanks again for helping me out._

_It's not a problem! I'll pick you up around 10ish?_

_That would be perfect. Thanks._

_Ok, goodnight Riza._

_Goodnight Roy._

Riza set down her phones with a grin. It was bordering on the goofy side, but she couldn't help it. She was happy.

/-/

"Holla amiga," Roy greeted as he walked up the driveway. Riza always liked to be early and prompt, which is why she found herself waiting for him outside her house. In response, she raised her eyebrow.

"What? I'm taking Spanish this year. I've got to be on top of my skillz." Yes, he actually said it with a 'z', putting emphasis on the letter. Riza rolled her eyes. Hayate barked from his position beside her, annoyed at the sudden commotion while he had been trying to sleep.

"Hey there," Roy greeted as he reached to pet the dog. Hayate rolled over happily once satisfied he was not a threat to himself or Riza. "What's his name?"

"Black Hayate." When Roy failed to reply, or even move, Riza turned to face him.

"Really? Black Hayate?"

"Yes. What's wrong with that?" she asked defensively, pulling the pup away from him and onto her lap. He whined quietly in protest at the movement, but happily settled himself across her lap.

Roy grimaced. "Either you named him when you were really young or you have no naming sense."

"Shut up," she replied, softly punching his shoulder. He lost his balance and fell backwards. "The name for my dog is perfect."

"If you say so."

"I do. You haven't seen him when he is hyper. It is a very fitting name," A snort was her only reply.

"Well come on then. Let us travel through the bustling streets of East City. Let me escort you to your carriage m'lady."

Her "carriage" was Roy's truck which sat parked at the end of her driveway. As he was "escorting" her to his car, Riza couldn't help but appreciate her view. His t-shirt was a simple grey one which fit him snugly. The sleeves hugged his biceps nicely, Riza noticed. He had gone with the same idea as her, choosing shorts instead of trousers.

The air conditioning was quickly turned on after they felt the heat in the car. Cool air flowed into the hot vehicle, giving the two teenagers some relief from the heat from outside.

"Let's roll!" Roy announced, movie style as he donned a pair of sunglasses, turning to face her.

"God," Riza thought. "He's such a dork." But she secretly loved it, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself.

* * *

**Thanks again to all who read/reviewed/followed/favourited. I love you all dearly.**

**Comments? Questions? Criticism? Any feedback is appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I only own my idea.**

**AN: Yay! New chapter! Sorry for such a delay though! The past few weeks have been so busy with different family stuff and work.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"This is a good place if you want somewhere quiet to go."

The place in question was a small cafe, situated just off one of the busiest streets in East City. Roy was right, it was quiet. The small bell tinkled above the door, announcing their arrival to the shop owner. There was nobody else inside. A small woman emerged through the doorway leading to the back of the cafe. Roy ordered the pair a drink each as Riza looked around in wonder.

The walls were covered with paintings and photographs. Some were local, others from different places around Amestris. Riza did not recognise the places within some of them, guessing they must be from the neighbouring countries. Souvenirs were also dotted about on the wall, in any space available. The majority of them were from Xing, the realisation coming from the unique style of the objects.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Roy asked as he came to stand beside her.

"Very cool. I'm guessing you travel a lot?" She turned and asked the woman behind the counter.

"I used to. My husband and I settled here a few years ago, opening up this small cafe. For twenty years we made an effort to travel to everywhere we could." The older woman smiled softly, nostalgia taking over.

"I wish I could do that," Riza said quietly, turning back to the wall in front of her. After a childhood of being cooped up in a house, never travelling farther than the boundaries of her small hometown, Riza had dreamed of seeing the world. She had spent a lot of her time with her mother reading in the local library. Every weekend they would spend hours there, with her mother reading to her, of adventures in far off lands. As Riza had grown older she had begun to read herself, taking home at least three books each week. It was through her reading that she had discovered the different nations of this world. She longed to see the vast mountain ranges in Drachma, the majestic Table City in Creta, and the wonders of Xing.

The woman called them over, handing over their order. Roy led her to small table in the corner.

"Have you ever been travelling before?"

"No," Riza answered. "We never really got the chance to go away when I was younger. What about you?"

"I've been to Xing quite a lot. My mother is from Xing and my father is from Amestris. We go there once or twice a year to visit family."

"I would love to go to Xing," Riza said with longing to no one in particular. "What is it like?"

For the next hour Roy happily told Riza about Xing. He told her of his large family, of his doting grandmother who always had an endless supply of sweets and biscuits for her grandchildren. Riza had smiled as he told his story. She could see in his face the love he felt for his family. He described the places he had visited, such as the Emperor's palace and ancient temples, in great detail, knowing Riza would appreciate it. There were also tales of his escapades when he was younger, which made Riza laugh. He spent more time telling these, wanting to hear her wonderful laugh again.

"It sounds incredible. You love it there, don't you?"

"Yeah. It's a second home."

"That's lovely. That's my plan," Riza added. "After school and university I'm planning to go to Xing for a few months."

"That sounds good. Why Xing? I'm just curious," he added quickly, realising how that might have sounded.

"When I was young my mother used to read to me stories from the different countries of this world. While each of the different places sounded wonderful, nothing had caught my interest as much as Xing had. If I don't get the chance to go to anywhere else, it will be fine, as long as I see Xing at some point in my life."

"Well, you'll love it," Roy replied. He smiled, enjoying the way she talked so passionately. Riza noticed, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Sorry, I get carried away sometimes," she explained, ducking her head in slight embarrassment.

"No, no. It's lovely. It's nice to see someone so passionate about something." This caused Riza to blush even deeper.

"What would you like to do after school?" Riza asked quickly in an effort to quickly take the attention off her.

"I plan on going to university. I'd love to delve deeper into chemistry."

Riza phone suddenly began buzzing loudly in her pocket, making her jump. Roy was just about to begin speaking again when he stopped, looking at her oddly after seeing her reaction, not hearing her phone.

"Sorry, it's my phone," she replied sheepishly.

"Ah right. I was a bit confused there when you jumped," he laughed. "I'll take the glasses back and we can go." Riza nodded as she held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Riza Hawkeye?"

"Yes, it is."

"Hi Riza. It is Jenny Gold with the East City Leisure recruitment department. I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment regarding your recent job application with us."

"Oh, yes, of course!" Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. A few days after moving here she applied for a casual lifeguard position with the leisure centre at her new school. Being a casual lifeguard she could work around her school schedule, taking shifts when she needed them. Roy held the door open for her as they walked into the bright sunshine. After being in the dark, cosy cafe for such a long time they had to shield their eyes against the glare.

"Ok. We would like to offer you the position as a causal leisure attendant. Would you like to accept it?" Roy watched slightly warily and amused as Riza's eyes lit up. She was almost bouncing on the spot. It was comical, to say the least.

"Yes, I would."

"Great stuff! I will send you out the necessary paperwork within the following days in order to begin the process. I would like to say well done and welcome you to the company," she added warmly.

"Thank you so much Ms Gold."

"Thank you Riza. I'll speak to you soon," she replied cheerily before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Roy asked as soon as Riza removed the phone from her ear.

"It was the recruitment department from East City Leisure. I just got a job at the leisure centre at school." The realisation slowly sunk in to Riza and she grinned happily.

"That's great Riza, well done!" Roy put an arm around her shoulders, hugging her quickly.

"Thanks Roy."

"We must celebrate!" He announced. The duo had just made their way back to Roy's truck. He held the door open for her, which she thanked him for. "How about going out for lunch? We can invite the guys too."

"Oh no, you don't need to go through all that trouble," Riza insisted.

"It isn't a problem, Riza," he smiled.

"I don't want to drag everyone away from their Saturday. Plus, I need to get back home to walk Hayate. On a Saturday I make sure to go on a long walk with him."

"Ok," Roy replied slowly, considering her words, and probably a way to get around them, Riza thought, slightly amused. She could see it in the small crinkle in his forehead where his eyebrows had drawn together slightly.

"Do you want some company on your walk?" he asked hopeful. She would have loved to have said yes, if she hadn't been interrupted by Roy smacking the palm of his hand against his forehead. "I totally forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"I'm supposed to be picking someone up from the train station at two o'clock." Both glanced at the clock at the same time. It was one thirty. "Sorry about that," he smiled sheepishly, turning to face her.

"Don't worry about it," she was slightly disappointed that he would have to go, but brushed it off quickly. Everyone had different lives, and she was just a new addition to his, and vice versa. Plus, it's not like she won't see him all week at school. She said as much to him.

"Thanks Riza. I'll drop you off at home."

As soon as Hayate heard the truck approaching the house, his ears pricked up and he bounded down the front path excitedly to meet his master. Like Riza had taught him, he stopped just short of the pavement on the street. He barked as he spotted Riza in the passenger window, his tail moving furiously.

"Is he always that happy?" Roy asked.

"Yes. There is nothing wrong with having a happy dog you know."

"I see where you get the name from now," Roy muttered. Riza playfully punched his shoulder as she got out the door.

"Ow!" Roy exclaimed in mock hurt, to which Riza rolled her eyes then grinned.

"Man up. Thanks for your help today Roy, I really appreciate it. And you better go," she added, nodding to the clock on the dashboard. Roy had two minutes to make a five minute drive.

"Thanks Riza. See you on Monday," he grinned. She waved and watched the car go until he was out of sight.

Riza led Hayate back up the path into the hills. Once he could be let off the lead Riza phoned Rebecca to tell her the good news.

"Riza! That is excellent!" Rebecca almost screamed down the phone. It was so loud that she had to hold the phone away from her ear. She loved her friend's enthusiasm.

"We need to celebrate," she said excitedly.

"Well Roy already suggested that, but I don't want you all to go through that trouble just for me. I thought I would let you know though."

"Oooohh, Roy suggested huh?" Riza blushed and could picture Rebecca's eyebrows moving up and down suggestively.

"Shut up Rebecca," she almost growled.

Rebecca just laughed loudly. "Well we will do it at school then. Be prepared for Monday Riza..." she said mysteriously.

"Rebecca, please don't do anything big. That is the last thing I want," Riza almost begged.

"I won't," she sang in a way that suggested anything but. Riza sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"You are going to be the death of me, do you know that."

"I've got to keep you on your toes Riza. That's what best friends are for!"

Sighing loudly, Riza gave in. "Fine, do whatever. But I will let you know now. I will kill you if you do anything big. I hate all that attention."

"Don't worry, Riza," Rebecca said kindly, putting all the joking aside. "I won't do anything you wouldn't like. I was just joking."

"Thank you." Riza paused for a moment. "Wait, how would you know what I didn't like?"

"I think you will find I have known you for a whole _week_, Riza. I think I know what you do and don't like," she joked. "After this conversation and various others, I think I have an idea."

"Ok. Good."

"So... You and Roy, huh?"

"Goodbye Rebecca."

"Wait!"

After saying nothing for a moment, Riza had to prompt her. "Yes?"

"Is he a good–?"

"Goodbye." As she removed the phone from her ear she could hear Rebecca laughing down the phone. She couldn't help smiling. A spring was in her step now. She had found a job and a group of really great friends. Hayate seemed to pick up on her mood and barked excitedly. Riza picked up a stick from the side of the path and threw it for him. For the rest of the day Riza and her companion had fun, something she hadn't got the chance to do very often in the past. With the volume of work last year at school Riza barely had the chance to walk Hayate every day. She just managed it, but she could not have been happier when the school year was over. However, over the summer she had vowed to spend more time on enjoying life, than spending time cooped up at home studying every night. Yes, she wanted good grades, but that was still achievable without staying at home every night. Also, now she had some friends who could help her get through the year. She had a feeling her last year at school was going to be a good one.

* * *

**Thanks again to all who read/reviewed/followed/favourited. I love you all dearly.**

**Comments? Questions? Criticism? Any feedback is appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I only own my idea.**

**AN: So my laptop is dead. You were a noble soul. Rest easy my friend. But, phone to the rescue! Also, fo****r some reason, half way through writing this chapter, my phone started to auto correct Riza to Ross, so I apologise if there is still a Ross hiding in there that shouldn't be. I've triple checked, but if anybody finds a mistake, it would be much appreciated if you could point it out and I will get it fixed.**

**To Serpent cross who requested more info about Riza's job, hopefully this chapter will be a good start for you. I'll go into more detail once I get passed all the boring stuff!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Riza nervously adjusted her blouse for the fifth time that morning as she scrutinised her appearance. Her blonde hair was in its usual style, held up with a clip. Her white blouse was casual, but smart casual. She couldn't help but pick imaginary pieces of fluff off her black dress trousers. She was not usually one to be nervous, but today was her first day at her new job. She wanted to make a good impression.

Her new boss had phoned her on Saturday afternoon asking if she could come in to the centre to start her induction. They were short staffed at the moment and had wanted her to start as soon as possible, which Riza was more than happy with. The sooner she could start earning, the better.

After receiving her uniform, a navy blue t-shirt, with white sleeves and yellow accents, and a pair of matching navy blue shorts, Riza was taken on a tour of the building, with her boss, James, going through different health and safety procedures in place for each area. The usual boring but necessary stuff, which he said as much. Riza was also introduced to some of the staff who were on shift at the time. She thought they all seemed friendly enough, each giving her a warm welcome.

"There are two other Duty Managers, who you will meet within time," James explained after the building tour. "They both know you have started so will make a point to speak to you the first time you are on shift with them to introduce themselves and see how you are doing. Do you have any questions about what I've just went over?" he asked.

"No, no questions."

"Good stuff," he smiled. "Now, I got my hands on your paperwork from recruitment in order to speed up the process. I know you will want to get started as soon as possible, rather than wait around for a few weeks." He pulled out a somewhat thick plastic wallet, full of various forms Riza was required to fill in, such as personal information, a health and fitness questionnaire, and a number of others. "I have to go and do a few things, if you don't mind me leaving you to get on with this?"

"No, not at all."

He smiled. "Thanks Riza. If you need anything just give me a shout over the radio." He handed her a black walkie-talkie.

"Ok, will do. Thanks James."

Riza worked away as she was left alone on the small office. Over the radio she heard her new colleagues banter back and forth, earning a scolding from James. But it was all in good fun.

James returned about twenty minutes later, just as Riza had finished up. He then pulled up the document on his computer which showed the available shifts for the next few weeks. This is what Riza had been waiting for. She couldn't do many full eight hour shifts, since she was still at school, but in the upcoming weeks she covered a few short four hour shifts and received some weekend work. The centre was open 7 days a week so there was always the opportunity for more shifts.

"Thanks for everything Riza," James smiled gratefully as he filed away her paperwork to where it needed to go. "I know it was short notice asking you to come in today but I really appreciate it."

"It is not a problem James. As you said, I'd rather get started sooner rather than later."

"I'm glad. Well, thanks for coming in, and I'll see you on Wednesday."

"Thanks for sorting everything. See you Wednesday." The receptionist smiled at her as she exited from the office.

"See you later Riza."

"Bye," Riza returned her smile. As she was exiting the building her phone vibrated in her pocket. Rebecca had text her an hour ago.

_Hey Riza. Do you want to hang out today? I'm bored and trying to escape from homework._

Riza chuckled as she read her friend's text before replying.

_Sorry Rebecca, I was doing something for work and I just received your text just now. I'd love to iif you are still up for it?_

She awaited a reply but one never came. She was filling up Hayate's food bowl when she finally heard from her friend.

"You were at work _already_? That was fast," Rebecca said before Riza could even say hello throught the phone.

Riza shrugged, even though she knee Rebecca couldn't see her. "I'd rather get started sooner rather than later. They seem to be desperate for staff right now anyway so I don't mind. It just means more shifts for me."

"I guess you're right. Are you free right now?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something. Hence my earlier text."

"Don't you have homework to do?"

"Well, I _did_, but _somebody_ took too long to answer to my text that I just did it anyway. That is how bored I was Riza. I did my homework." She sounded traumatised.

Riza laughed. "Ok, I'd love to get out the house for a while."

"Yay! Ok, I'll meet you at the shopping centre at twelve?" Riza glanced at the clock, she had half an hour.

"Ok, see you there."

"Bye!" Came Rebecca's excited voice from the other side of the phone.

Riza dashed up the stairs, taking two at a time, to get dressed. She dressed in a comfortable t-shirt and her favourite jeans. At this point Hayate had followed her up the stairs and sat at her door, his small head moving as he tracked her every step. There was the occasional thump as his tail hit the floor where he sat.

"I'll see you later boy, ok?" She ruffled the fur on his head affectionately as he barked his response. Double checking his food and water bowl were full, Riza grabbed her keys and left to meet Rebecca.

She sat in her car as she waited for Rebecca to arrive. She had a feeling she would be late, she usually was at school. Sure enough, at 12:15 she came running up to Riza, waving frantically.

"Riza, I am so sorry I'm late! Stupid buses!"

"Don't worry about it Rebecca." Riza smiled as she locked her car.

"Passing my test cannot come soon enough," she huffed.

"Are you taking your test soon?" Riza fell into step with Rebecca, letting her lead the way.

The shopping centre was huge, much larger than Riza had expected when she had first visited it. The front entrance was all glass, giving the inside a much warmer feel to it as the afternoon sun streamed through the windows. There were various sculptures throughout the centre. One, which was Riza's favourite, was a modern art sculpture, depicting clouds and rain. Metal shapes hung suspended from the ceiling, representing the clouds, as water trickled down upon them from pipes. As the water made its way through the lattice of metal it made a wonderful plinking sound. Sitting on ground level was a massive pool of water, filled with coins as millions of people had made wishes over the years. Riza had doubted that the purpose of the large pool of water was to be a "wishing well" of sorts, but it was nice all the same.

"Yes," Rebecca replied, pulling Riza's attention away from the water. "I have booked my test for the end of the month." Riza noted that Rebecca had paled slightly as she said this.

"You will be fine," Riza assured her.

"Riza, I am hardly passing Higher Maths. How can I pass a driving test?" Now she looked genuinely worried.

"Dont worry about it," Riza told her quickly. "I'll help you. We can go to an industrial estate and we can go over anything you're unsure about." Riza turned to face Rebecca, confused as to why she stopped suddenly.

"You would really do that?" Rebecca's large, round eyes held so much hope in them that Riza couldn't possibly back out. Not that she would have, of course. When she had been troubled or worried about something she had wished there had been someone there to help her. She had passed her driving test no problem, but that didn't mean that something which was so easy for her would be so easy for everyone. Everyone has their own challenges in life. If she could offer someone help, someone who had already helped her in so many ways they didn't even know, then she would do her absolute best to help them in any way she could. No matter how big or small a difference she could make.

"Yes, of course. I learned from an early age that life would be a lot easier for us if we helped one another with our problems or worries."

The next thing she knew was that Rebecca had thrown her arms around her and Riza had to take a step backwards to stop the two of them from falling over. Unsure what to do, Riza patted Rebecca's back.

"Riza, you are the best!"

"I am definitely not the best, but thank you." Riza smiled. Rebecca's grin was infectious.

"Have you already ate?" Rebecca asked as she started walking again.

"No, not yet."

"Then we can go for lunch. I know this lovely little restaurant which makes absolutely amazing pizza. You _need_ to try it."

The restaurant was lovely. The inside was simple in design, but it made it cosy. The place was almost full already with families and groups of friends who were out for lunch on this lovely sunny afternoon. It was on the second floor, so Rebecca requested an outdoor table and they were shown to a small balcony which overlooked East City.

"So, you and Roy..." Rebecca asked after the waiter had left them with their food. Riza almost choked on her mouthful of pizza.

"Rebecca," Riza said in a warning tone.

"Riza," she said back, imitating her.

"What about us?" Riza sighed.

"I'm just curious."

"We're just friends," Riza said firmly.

"I don't know Riza, I don't think friends look at each other the way you two do."

"What are you talking about?" Riza asked innocently. Inside her heart had begun to race, but she showed no sign of it. Yes, she liked spending time with him and yes, she thought he was attractive and a genuinely lovely person, but why would he go for her? She was the quiet one, the shadow. No one notices a shadow. She hadn't been looking at him in "that way", had she? Oh god, Riza thought. Have I made a fool of myself?

"When I look at you together, it is like you both belong there. It's like you have known each other for years."

"We have know each other for a week, Rebecca," she reminded her, continuing to eat her pizza. If she ate then at least she would have some time to think up a decent response as she chewed.

"That doesn't matter when it comes to love."

"Love?"

"Ok, well maybe not love right now, Riza, but when you like someone." Rebecca's eyes took on a faraway look, one which said she was thinking about someone. Then it dawned on Riza.

"Havoc?" Riza exclaimed loudly, not really believing it herself.

"Shut up," Rebecca hissed. "Please don't say anything Riza, I am begging you."

"I won't, if you show me the same courtesy. But Havoc?"

"Yes, Havoc," Rebecca snapped. Then her shoulders sagged. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. It's just been a bit hard, you know."

Riza sobered up immediately, sensing the change in the conversation. "I know," she replied, replying in a roundabout way to Rebecca's initial question. "I promise, I won't say a thing."

"Thanks. I don't know if I will let him know. You have heard him talk about all those girls," Rebecca added, somewhat disappointed.

"I think he is just saying that. He _is_ a teenage boy after all."

"Yeah, that's all they ever talk or think about."

Riza paused for a moment. "I think that's all they ever can, especially when one is in high school."

"What do you mean?

"Rebecca asked, confused.

"Think about it, guys brag about all these girls they've slept with, or kissed, but I think that is because they are expected to have done all that stuff. High school is a rough place, not just for girls. You must have heard the abuse some get from their fellow classmates, you know the ones I mean, because they are honest and say they haven't done "it". So the majority lie and make stuff up."

"I never thought about that. I guess that is true."

"Talk to Havoc when you're ready. "It is better to have loved and lost"..."

""Than never to have loved at all"," Rebecca completed with a small smile. "That was a thing, right?"

"Yes, I believe so," Riza laughed. She smiled at the determination which had replaced the sadness in her friend's eyes. "Go for it Becca. What is it that all the kids say these days?" She asked, knowing full well what it was.

Rebecca glared at her. "Never utter that phrase Riza, or I will make sure that you only live a short life." Rebecca joined in with Riza's laugh. The Roy conversation was out on hold for now. Now all that Riza had to do was figure out a way to deal with her situation.

* * *

**Thanks again to all who read/reviewed/followed/favourited. I love you all dearly.**

**Comments? Questions? Criticisms? Any feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
